robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
W0rm
The W0rm The w0rm is a infectious script (discovered in 2012), which infects many popular games on Roblox. Part of the script function is that it prints w0rm will take over roblox 'and' beware i am coming back, ''on the developer console (F9). It was formerly a script that infects models in Roblox Studio. But now it is injected by a member of the '''Underground '(a hacker organization) which is a server-side virus which infects all ''the servers of a game. Fortunately, Roblox has patched that virus by updating the server finder to only viewing what server your friends are in, which somehow affects how the script runs. What's bizarre is that the script was released in April 2nd, 2012, a day after the April 1st hacking incident It could be that one of the April 1st hackers while having access to the website, planned another attack to devastate all of the games on Roblox with a script that modifies the game. It was told by one user that the script filled the servers with red fog and a message on the top of the screen that says ''infected by da w0rm. ''Yet that attempt to take over Roblox failed due to them updating server feature but surprisingly, it has kept its identity hidden from the administrators. In 2017, three users: ww0rm, 5a11y, and databin, discovered the nonfunctional script in the database when testing a penetration tool on the Roblox website. In an interview with 5a11y, he/she said that they were able to extract the contents of the script, and maybe they'll be updating it. That script could threaten the entire Roblox community and if they make the script even more devastating then the state it is in, it can probably destroy Roblox, entirely. ww0rm, 5a11y, databin Pacing back to the interview, 5a11y told me that databin was one of a banned user's alts and does not contribute to the w0rm script. 5a11y also told me that the w0rm has more than just infecting games, it can be more powerful. The w0rm will soon be able to infect users. 5a11y sent me a picture of an experiment where they attempt to infect a test account. The script can change the user's bio and places (so far). The user ww0rm has declined my interview though, 5a11y concluded that ww0rm was the new account of the hacker back in 2012. Whats being said about databin is that he/she is one of the "secret members" of the '''Underground '''organization and holds an admin's password through keylogging. Whats scary is that you never know what databin will do when having access to the website. The Mystery Before 5a11y ended the interview he/she said to beware of whats coming. That could mean that a planned attack on Roblox could happen soon or during any day. I still have no updated evidence/information of the w0rm since the interview which took place during June, 2017. But can tell you that they are up to something... ''Here are some pictures of the interview/w0rm script